


There is a reason, right?

by TooMuchAvalon (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), fuck yaldaboth btw, he lives, many apologies to the og author for not asking before hand, this is only a revision of another piece that's on here that i chose to do, this isnt an original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TooMuchAvalon
Summary: A cracked visor. Deathly pale skin. Dead red eyes....but he died...right?





	There is a reason, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is a Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145422) by [pichu10176](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichu10176/pseuds/pichu10176). 

> so here's the thing, this isn't an og idea of mine, if it were this would've been out the day i started playing p5. this is a story that is almost the same as https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145422, but i decided to change a few things. it's basically that story but the wording is different. i apologize to the author, pichu, if this may be offensive to you. if you wish for me to take this down, i will since i didn't ask you this beforehand. in fact, this is me just taking the idea and story and redoing it, i'm simply upset how poorly executed the writing is, thus i took it upon myself to redo it

“Look out! This one’s a huge one and its stats are higher than the ones before!” 

Everyone stiffened, steeling themselves for the battle. 

From the ground, a Shadow burst through. As the black ooze dripped away from the Shadow’s body, glistening-gold armor shined in the red sun as a white skirt with golden lines sewn in flowed gently at its feet. Pearl white eyes bore down upon them as the angel, dubbed Apocalyptic Guide, announces.

“How unexpected… To think you would slay every archangel that arrived before me...”

Panther was the first to reply to its cold message, “That means your the last one to get in our way!”

“Dare you destroy the very ruler you wished for? Humans are truly arrogant…”

“Nobody wants  _ that _ thing ruling us!” Yusuke snapped, clearly agitated by the archangel's words.

“Wish you to be free? Love you diversity? What mockery,” it sneered, annoyance all over its words, “Since the dawn of time, man hath failed to put an end to quarrel. They finally desire a strong ruler, what justice have you discarding that wish?!”

Morgana snapped back at the angel, “As if that wish is justice either! People in jail, free? That’s not  _ free _ ! That’s just a broken world!”

“If someone has lost their way, it’s our job to help them come to their senses!” Haru added on.

“So, you commit any degree of sacrilege in the name of justice,” the archangel clicked its tongue and pointed its spear at them, “...You are beyond salvation!”

From both sides, he raises his arms and summons two more Shadows, both were Angels and even with their bound eyes, their looks felt cold.

Mona shouted from behind, “It’s useless shouting back at it, let’s beat him and move!”

Everyone nodded, Joker moving up already and calling for his teammates, “Fox cast Masukukaja, Queen cast Marakukaja, Panther concentrate on amping up your fire damage!”

Everyone followed their orders as Akira casted Matarukaja on everyone, increasing the party’s attack. With Yusuke’s skill, agility went up along with Makoto’s skill of buffing everyone’s defense.

With everyone on his team turn passed, the Angels started their attack.

Both started with casting Rakukaja and Sukukaja on the archangel. The archangel finishing their turns with Myriad Slashes on Yusuke. With the help of Masukukaja, he jumps out of the way right as the slashes were about to hit him. Causing the archangel to grunt in annoyance. 

Futaba whistled and shouted, “Nice one, Fox! I’ll buff you guys right now!”

With a tap of a button, everyone felt charged and focused, their attacks amped way up.

“Alright! Now, Fox and Queen attack the middle Shadow with Brave Blade and Atomic Flair! Panther use blazing hell and burn all of them!” Joker threw the commands out, his team nodded in confirmation.

With Blazing Fire, the two other Angels nearly burnt away and leaving a heavy burn on the archangel. Along with Yusuke’s attack the angel, Herald of Death, was near death. Clicking its tongue, it turned over to the other angels shouting, “Your faith to your ruler is weak! Give me your strength so that I can oppose these pests.”

The two angels on the side healed the archangel, although too early as Makoto’s Atomic Flare hit just as the angels sacrificed themselves for it. Infuriated, the Shadow lunged at them, attacking with Bloodbath, which managed to hit Makoto and inflicting fear on her. 

Futaba spared looked over the team and called out, “Queen! Shoot, she’s been attacked and she’s pretty spooked right now! Someone help her out!”

“I got it,” Ann called back, quickly running over to Makoto with a Hiryana and feeding it to her. 

However, the Shadow saw the opportunity to dive in with its sword pointed directly at both of them. Readying itself to attack them, only to be intercepted by Yusuke. The two swords grinded against each other, creating a shrill sound that screamed from the clash. 

“Shit should’ve seen that coming.” Akira gritted his teeth before ripping off his mask and yelling, “Lucifer! Black Viper!”

A large black viper broke through the ground as black fog emerged, its fangs glistening in the light as it clamped its mouth shut onto the last standing angel.

As the giant snake disappeared into thin air, gaping holes poured blood onto the ground. Coughing out blood, the archangel held its stomach in a poor attempt to stop the blood from flowing. 

“Oh lord...please grant my selfish wish. Take whatever you must from me, but allow me to defeat these pests before my passing breath!”

As it pointed its spear into the air, brilliant white light blinded everyone before dimming out. Showing a shadowed figure emerging from the ground. 

As the figure stood, the body almost looked like it was being pulled on strings, looked at the Phantom Thieves with dead eyes. Red eyes, more dead than anything ever. It felt like a maggot could eat through those eyes then and there. The crack on the figures miserable mask. The once silky caramel brown hair dyed horribly black. 

“Lo...ki...Megidolaon,” as he chanted those words, Akira could only stare.  _ Akechi _ . Those dead eyes, that cracked mask, they all belonged only to  _ him _ . He thought he lost him. All color left from his face, his unshaken will finally starting to crumble. His stoic facade gone in mere seconds. 

“Joker, look out!”

Akira could hear a faint cry, but it all felt muted. As the spell landed, a large deal of health was wiped off. But he didn’t, he couldn’t, he would never. He stood back up. Staggering towards him. His dagger already hitting the floor, the loud metallic clang as it fell. 

Akechi looked lifeless. He was a puppet on strings, and with absolutely no hesitation, he dove in with his sword. Straight at Akira’s heart. 

Without any resistance, the sword dove in, blood spurting out of Akira’s mouth.

“JOKER!”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

His body was on the ground with Akechi on top of him. Even with a sword near his barely beating heart, his all too hard staring eyes looked at Akechi. For once, Akira’s gray eyes glistened. A small tear fell down his cheeks. 

Akira held Akechi’s cheek, softly caressing the seemingly lifeless boy, “Akechi...please, listen...it’s-” a sudden cough racked through, causing him to stop, but his pain could never stop him, “It’s me, Akira...don’t you remember…?”

Akechi’s grip on his sword loosened, the warm sweet smile on Akira’s face brought a small smudge of a tear on Akechi’s eyes. 

“A...ah...aki-Akira.” Testing the words on his lips, it felt so,  _ so  _ very familiar. Like a memory from childhood, those days where mother was home with him. 

“Akira...Akira, Akira, Akira,” Akechi started rambling, the name spilling from his mouth like a never-ending waterfall. Small tears started running down his cheeks, visible only through the crack and the exposed part of his mask.

The angel, still barely living, gritted his teeth and shouted, “Servant of Lord, what are you doing?! Finish that pest right this instant!”

“Why...why does your name feel so warm? Why? Why? What do you mean to me? Who-” a sudden hiccup broke through, spilling the dam and causing more tears to spill. Akechi looked so hurt, so distraught, his hands went up to his face to catch his tears. All he could do was question Akira. 

“Who are you?!”

Everyone looked in shock, all of them still had their weapons in hand. They didn’t know what to do. Help? Attack? It was as though their heads were lopped off, leaving a zombified body in place.

The Shadow finally had enough of it. Grabbing its sword, it lunged toward Akechi, aiming to kill both of the boys in one go.

“Joker! Get out of the way! You’re going to die!”

A broken chuckle came from his bloody mouth. A little more blood flowed from his lips, before smirking and answering, “Don’t worry about me.”

“Satan! Diamond Dust!”

Spikes of ice ran forward, stabbing its way through the archangel’s body. Stopping it before it could even touch Akechi. The entire thing, frozen in one go, shattered in a matter of seconds. 

Slowly, Akira sat up, with Akechi’s sword still inside him. His right arm wrapping around the other, embracing Akechi as he continued crying. 

Akira looked over to his teammates, with a ginger voice, he asked, “Can...uh one of you guys cast Diarahan? I’m decently sure I’ll die soon or something right now.”

Makoto quickly casted the spell, only for Ann to immediately run over to Akira and starting to punch him.

With a few tears at the corner of her eyes, Ann shouted in Akira’s face, “How dumb are you?! We called you so many times, but you couldn’t even hear any of us!”

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean that to happen. Oh and wait,” Akira paused for a moment, pushing Akechi a little bit. His red gloved hands grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out. Inciting a dozen more shouts from his teammates. 

He laughed sheepishly but quickly turning back to Akechi who was still right next to him. His eyes softened once more, “Hey Akechi? Can you follow me?”

Everyone else quieted down again, waiting for Akechi’s answer. He nodded silently, letting Akira drag him off the ground. 

“We should probably leave Akechi with Lavenza. It’ll be dangerous to let him battle. While we’re doing that, everyone take your time and recuperate here, I’ll come back once I’m done.”

His entire team nodded, leaving him and Akechi to walk down the long-winded stairs. Akira had him on his back, Akechi lying on his shoulders silently. Their descent to the Velvet Room was slow. Silence held the air in an odd fashion.

Even as the stairs leading down where a steep, Akira looked up at Akechi started with a smile, “Hey, Akechi. Remember that one time I made pancakes in LeBlanc and you went absolutely nuts over it?”

Akechi looked at him blankly. The tears gone, but its marks staining his porcelain white skin. But excluding the tear stains, his face held no marks. Skin too pale from what it once was and beautiful crimson eyes washed out.

Looking back down at the path, Akira merely chuckled, he knew very well how he was faring. He could only assume what had happened to him. How Yaldabaoth took advantage of his weakness to use it against them. Thankful that he had Cu Chulian’s Enduring Soul to save him.

By the time he finally reached the final staircase, Akechi had fallen asleep on his shoulders. A soft chuckle left his lips as he heard the other snore quietly. 

“Hey, Lavenza?” As gently as possible, he set Akechi down next to her, still cradling with his back when he spoke again, “Can you look after him? Bring him somewhere safe and out of Yaldabaoth's control will you?”

Lavenza nodded, looking up at Akira and answering, “Of course, I shall bring him to the Velvet Room. When you have accomplished your task, I will deliver him to you in a safe manner. I wish you the best of luck dear Trickster.”

Nodding, Akira quickly planted a chaste kiss on Akechi’s forehead and whispering, “Just rest, alright? I’ll take care of everything.”

After he had left, climbing the stairs towards the shrine. Lavenza looked down at Akechi and commented, “You’re awake, no?”

Akechi’s face, barely visible from the cracked visor, blushed profusely. His gloved hand already trying to cover the blush. Slowly nodding, Lavenza laughed at the predicament. 

“Well, I’m assuming you know what he said-” turning herself towards the door, she continued, “-please follow me, I shall lead you somewhere safe.”

Akechi stumbled his way up, looking at the tall shrine, all he could do was watch as Akira kept on going upwards. Running towards what could very much so be his own death. As he grew smaller and smaller, Akechi turned towards the door, following Lavenza as she walked into the hazy blue jail doors. 

One singular loud gunshot could be heard. The large bullet shooting through the metal head of Yaldabaoth. A clean shot, straight into the center, the cracks shooting right from the center of it. Light beamed in from the hole as the sun finally had risen from its red facade. 

They did it. They erased Mementos and the fake God’s reign over humanity. 

As the blood-red water shattered, floating upwards towards the sky in little glittering shards, the world was turning back to normal. Large spines that arched across all of Tokyo breaking down and collapsing into nothingness. Cracks riveted through the floor. It was a farewell to the Phantom Thieves and their journey to correct the corruption within humanity. 

Light snow greeted the teens as they returned from their exhausting escapade. Akechi near them, resting by a tree. As everyone went their separate ways, Akira walked towards the teen. Snapping a bit before saying his name. 

“Akeeechi, you awake yet?”

The other could only open his eyes and glare at Akira. Akechi huffed at his coy smile, grasping the hand Akira had out for him. 

“I’m very much so awake.”

Akira laughed at his attitude towards him, looking at him with those same gentle kind eyes as before, he asked, “C’mon, let’s go back to Leblanc now. You’re cold aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> and also, for any of my readers for my other works, this is just something i wanted to do before school started, i hope to update alone for too long at some point before the year ends
> 
> ALSO please remember the idea wasnt mine, i only redid the story using my way of writing


End file.
